Macintosh's Transformation
by albinotanuki
Summary: Young Macintosh becomes disfigured in a fire. Will he still be able to woo others without his good looks?
1. The Fire

This is based off a roleplay I made recently. I wanted to create a story where we get to see more of Macintosh's personality and see him grow as a character.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Brave_ or any of the characters, just this story.

* * *

My name is Vailean, but most know me as the heir of the Macintosh clan. I have many admirers, mostly women, who not only praise me for being the son of a lord, but also for my athletic ability and my good looks. The Gods had truly blessed me, but I would soon have all that taken away from me.

I was outside doing some sword fight training. As I took out my opponent, my followers cheered in excitement, so I gave them a bow to show my gratitude. The women all crowded around me, wanting my attention.

"Easy girls, there's plenty of me to go around."

As they crowded around me, I noticed a girl with long ebony hair with her servants not taking much interest at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "You think you're not good enough for me?"

"Oh I know I'm better then you," said the girl, "You're no where near _my_ type."

"Hmph. Whatever."

I could never understand girls like her; most girls I've been around would worship the very ground I walked on but she just seemed to scoff at me.

"Well girls, I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I must retire. I'll see you all tomorrow."

I hated to leave my fans behind as they sighed sadly, but all that sword fighting made me a bit tired. I went back in the castle, went up to my room, and threw myself onto the bed, not bothering to crawl under the covers. I slept for quite some time until I heard screams and the smell of smoke reached my nose.

"THERE'S A FIRE IN THE CASTLE!" I heard one of the guards shout.

I rolled off the bed startled. As I got up, wiped the saliva off my cheek from sleeping, and grabbed my sword, I opened the door and ran went downstairs. In the hallway, everyone was in a panic, trying to get out of the castle as flames whipped wildly. I was about to join them when a saw a small child crying in the corner, too scared to move. As much as it annoyed me and that it would give me less time to get to safety, I knew the chivalrous thing to do was to save the child, so I ran over to him and scooped him up in my arms. As I started running to the door, I could hear one of the beams starting to break. I knew I wouldn't have enough time to run out with the child. I saw one servant by the doorway and, as crazy as it was, I was actually a skilled caber tosser and decided that the only way I was to save this child was to toss him over to the servant.

The servant grabbed the child and went off with him as I was about to run out, but the beam had fallen in front of me. I tried hacking at it with my sword to try to get out, but all of a sudden, another beam came crashing down on me as flames started to consume me. The sheer pain of the hot scorching fire biting at my skin on my face and body and all the smoke clogging my lungs was too much for me to handle. I wanted to get out, but the weight of the beam was too much for me; I just wanted it all to end.

Suddenly, I could feel the weight of the beam lift off of me as I was being carried, from what I could tell, by my father. I was dragged outside into the field where everyone else was and placed on a stretcher.

"It hurts so much." I said wincing in pain.

"Yer still alive;" said my father, "That's all that matters."

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. Please R&R.


	2. The Scars on My Face

Here's chapter 2. Sorry its rather short.

* * *

No one thought I would make it through the night due to my burns, but I was able to pull through and amaze everyone with my recovery. The healers would come and treat my wounds and I would often have visitors come to greet me, including my adoring fangirls. My parents stood by my side, especially my mother, who helped to nurse me back to health. I was told by the healers that I would end up with scars, but I didn't mind much; girls like battle scars and I got them from doing a good deed, so they would make for a good story to tell.

It took a few days for the castle to be rebuilt and it was time to have the bandages removed once and for all. I sat patiently as they removed the bandages from my body and face. As the last of the bandages came off, I sensed something wasn't right. The looks on the healers' faces seemed uneasy and my mother, who was sitting right next to me seemed worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, demanding why everyone was so scared.

"Young Macintosh, just calm down." said the main healer, "We said you'd end up with scars, so try not to go crazy."

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

Everyone seemed quite reluctant to tell me. One of the healers got out a mirror and presented it to me. I was horrified at what I saw. The scars on my body weren't bad, but the ones on my face were hideous. They were bright red and purple marks went all across my face and my face was marred with rough raised marks that looked like trenches pulling at my skin.

"NO!"

I threw the mirror to the grown, shattering it, not wanting to look at my face anymore. My mother took me in her arms as I sobbed into her chest.

"I'm sorry Vailean." my mother spoke, "You're still my baby and I love you no matter what you look like."

"But what about everyone else?" I sobbed, "I'm nothing without my face."

"You're my son." My mother said rocking me back and forth, "It doesn't matter what they say, you'll always be my beautiful baby boy."

I wasn't convinced. I've been praised for my looks since the day I was born. How could I ever truly be loved without my face now that I was a monster?

* * *

What did you think? Please R&R


	3. The Party and Meeting Aileen

Phew! This had to be the longest chapter I've ever written. Okay, technically I copied and pasted from the roleplay in which this fic is based on, but I did edit it to fit the context of the story. I'd also like to thank fictionlover94 and Lady Cougar Trombone for lending me their characters (Yes, I was given permission). Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

It wasn't long until word of my disfigurement reached the ears of everyone in the castle. I could hear the whispers that passed through their lips and people started to feel uneasy once I approached them. Some of my devoted fangirls would tell me that my scars weren't that horrible looking, but the looks in their eyes did not convince me; I knew to them I was a monster.

My parents planned for a party in my honor after getting well from the fire, but I didn't want to face anyone with my scars. I locked myself in my room not wanting to come out when I heard a knocking at my door.

"Come on son," said my father, "we're going to visit Fergus and the rest of me friends. We're all going to bring our sons and talk about everything."

"I'm not coming out!" I shouted, "I don't want anyone to see my face! I'm too hideous to even look at!"

"Come on we can catch up! Nobody cares about what your face looks like," my father persisted.

Surely he had to see that I was not in the mood for a party and that my face was too terrifying for anyone to see. I opened the door and stared directly at him, making sure he was looking at my face in doing so.

"You look at my face and with all seriousness tell me I look good."

"I think you look like a man that did a noble thing." my father said.

"It wouldn't matter." I said looking away, "Even with my noble deed, no girl would take a second look at me and say I was a better man."

"There is a girl out there for everybody," said my father. "You've just got to look for her. If she says no try to persuade her, us Macintoshs have the charm to get any girl."

I thought about it and I knew that if I refused to go downstairs, my father would drag me down and I would start wailing, causing myself more embarrassment than before.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not showing my face to anyone."

"What are you going to do where a hood all night?" asked my father, "Either way your mother invited a friend of hers and a daughter that's about your age. Maybe you could charm her?"

As my father left, I went into my wardrobe to try to find something to conceal my face. I pulled out a hood and a mask, put the hood over my head, and covered my face with the mask. I went down stairs, averting my eyes from everyone, not wanting to let anyone notice me. Everyone seemed to be there; The Dunbroch clan, the MacGuffins, and the Dingwalls had come for the party. I saw my father, who seemed a bit annoyed seeing me in my get up as he approached me with two women; the younger I recognized as the raven haired girl from the day I was burnt.

"Vailean, my son, I want to introduce ye to Lady MacKenzie and her daughter, Aileen."

"So, what brings you back to me?" I asked the younger lady, trying not to show my discomfort.

"I was invited re-mem-ber?" said Aileen in a sing-song voice. She seemed quite annoyed.

"Whatever." I huffed, "Lets just get this over with."

As I was about to leave, Merida went up to me.

"I heard about what you did for that wee kid." she said, "That was a noble thing for you to do."

A compliment, from Merida of all people; that wasn't something I had expected this night. I wanted to thank her, but she was already off chasing her triplet brothers. I heard a crash as if someone had knocked over something and fell over. I looked over to see a girl, no older than twelve years, on the floor who seemed to have bumped into a table. I went over to try to help taking her hand only to realize that the girl was blind and had many scars on her face and hands.

"Who's holding me? Le' go!"

I was startled and let go, afraid that the little girl flailing her arms would accidentally hit me. He fell down, a little more gracefully than felt the ground, pulled out a piece of cloth, and wrapped it around her eyes.

"Cecelia!" an older woman, presumably the girl's mother, came and collected her.

It was then I overheard Wee Dingwall's sisters whispering to each other.

"You don't think his burns are that bad, do you?"

"He must be really self conscious about them if he's hiding his face like that."

"Poor guy," said one of the girls. "They can't look that bad."

I felt ashamed hearing them talk about me as I looked away from them.

"He seems like a really nice guy though. I would court him."

Hearing that gave me a bit of hope inside. I decided to pay the girls a visit.

"Hello girls."

"So, you girls like a hero? I helped save a child in that fire."

"You did? That was nice of you was it that terrible?" asked one of the girls in blue.

"Eh. I've had worse." I lied, but I didn't want them to know that.

The girls seemed quite impressed. Maybe there was still a chance that I could interest people without my good looks. I hadn't realized at the time that my father and the other lords were fighting and something got thrown in the air and hit me in the head, knocking my mask of and my hood fell off as I stood back up. I looked around with my scarred face exposed as people gasped and stared at me. I was exposed and vulnerable like an abandoned newborn whelp in the forest with no other defenses to help me.

"Fine!" I shouted at the crowd, "Go ahead and look at me! I know I'm a hideous freak!"

Everyone seemed scared and even small children started to cry. I felt my heart sink, realizing it was clear that they all thought I was nothing more than a spectacle. I couldn't take it anymore. I covered my face with my hands and ran off, not wanting to show the hot tears starting to role down my face. I locked myself in my room, sat near the doorway, held my knees, and cried as hard as I could. I just wanted to disappear.

I heard a door open, but it wasn't the main door to my room, especially since I was sitting in front of it, blocking the doorway, but a secret passage that was built into my room that only my family and I knew about and my mother had come in through the passage way.

"Go away." I sniffed.

My mother walked slowly over to me.

"Come here," she said, pulling me into her embrace.

I couldn't do anything now. All I could do was sob into my mother's chest.

"I couldn't take it anymore. Their stares- their stares said it all."

"Honey you can't avoid people forever now can you?" my mother asked stroking my head.

"But-but how do I make people love me without my face?"

"You have qualities about yourself that can attract other people. You were selfless to save that child even if it meant your life was in danger."

True, I did save someone that day, which made me feel a little better, but I still felt that my ugly face would still be a handicap in finding acceptance, especially with girls.

"Merida once said we should choose whom to marry through love. I might be able to love someone, but who would return that love?"

"Some one that will love you for you, and not for your face."

I looked up at my mother, who smiled at me. Her reassurance gave me a bit of confidence in myself. I hugged my mother back, thanking her; it felt good to know that I had at least one girl in my life that would love me no matter what.

"I think its time I go to the party then."

"Alright, you do that then." said my mother as she kissed my forehead.

I got up, opened the door, and went downstairs, this time without my hood or mask. I still felt a bit nervous, averting my eyes from everyone. I looked over at Merida sitting at the table next to Young MacGuffin. Right then, he started to envy her; unlike most girls he came to know through the years, Merida didn't seem to care that much about the way she looked as long as she was free to roam. It was then I noticed she was sitting next to Aileen and nether of them seemed to enjoy being next to one another. It was then I decided to pay the two a visit.

"Hello girls. How are you two fairing?"

"Fine!" both of them spoke bitterly.

"You two seem to have quite the sour faces to be enjoying yourselves." I said.

"Well we don't like each other." said Aileen sourly. She made one last disgusted face at the haggis on her plate and rolled her eyes at it.

Merida seemed to think the eye rolling was for her. Merida nodded in agreement fully.

"Yes, tis true. I'd rather be talking to young MacGuffin next to me. At least he would listen." she said shooting a look back at Aileen.

It was obvious the two hated each others guts for some reason, and it wasn't even funny.

"Well, I think I know how to settle this."

I decided to squeeze in between the two girls and sat down next to them.

"There. Now you two can have your space."

Neither of them seemed to have any idea on how to react to me sitting next to both of them, but they seemed to appreciate not sitting next to one another. I looked over at Aileen, who looked disgustingly at her haggis.

"I can understand why you wouldn't have much appetite for haggis." I replied, "Boiled stuffed sheep's stomach isn't for everyone."

"Yes, at least we agree on something." Aileen said stabbing the haggis, "So... Thank you for separating us. We never got along," she said munching on a boiled potatoes and drank some of the wine in front of her. "What made you come over here?" she asked somewhat suspicious.

"Just thought I'd stop by to greet a pretty girl hello." I smiled back at her, "Anyways, how's about you and I hang out sometime? -Not on a date, I mean, just... to get to know each other."

"Are you by any chance good with a sword?" she asked me.

"I'm quite skilled with the sword, yes." I replied, "I can lend you one of my swords if you wish to practice with me."

"Yes." she said, obviously wanting to hit something, "Just show me what to do and I'll repeat it."

I nodded, started to escort Aileen out of her chair as she shot a glare back at Merida, who stuck her tongue out right back at her. I didn't know why they hated each other so much; I guessed it had to do with opposing personalities.

I took her into the training room where most of the weapons were. I got out swords for the both of us and lent Aileen one of the lighter ones so she could get use to the weight.

"Alright what do I do?" Aileen asked, "I saw some people use both hands or only one."

She seemed nervous. She obviously had hardly picked up a weapon before in her life.

"Well, two hands can give you more stability, though one can help with maneuverability. I'll start off slow for you just so you can get the hang of it."

I came at her slowly as she blocked my first move. We continued, she was already starting to get the hang of it. I decided to go a little faster for her, which she seemed to do better on, but then I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I winced as I dropped my sword from the pain. The scarring seemed to have effected my arm's strength a bit.

"What? Am I that bad?" asked Aileen, she seemed a bit concerned.

"No, no. Its just muscle contraction is all." I tried exorcizing my arm a bit.

"So am I that bad?" she asked crossing her arms in.

"No, not at all." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder for reassurance, "You were great."

"Really? People say I'm terrible at doing this stuff. They'd all rather go to Merida for a good fight with a girl."

Aileen seemed rather disgusted in herself. I didn't know why she was so hard on herself, I thought she did great for her first time.

"You're just a late bloomer is all, but you're blooming into quite a beautiful flower already."

"Do you always like to flirt with girls?" she asked her eyes narrowing at me.

"Girls are fairly easy to talk to for me." I said, "Or at least it was until..."

I looked away in shame. I must've looked like a freak to her with all my scars, especially the ones on my face.

"I don't know why your beating up yourself about those scars." Aileen replied, "I mean you did a good thing to get them. Besides in due time they'll fade into your skin."

"But I'll still look deformed." I sighed, "Its easy for a girl to like you if you have a pretty face; not so easy without."

"You could have a hunched back, a permanent black eye, and a lame foot," said Aileen. "that's deformed. And I'm not pretty. Everybody would rather pick Merida over me."

I looked over at Aileen who looked down at the ground, seemed ashamed of how she looked. I didn't know why she would think she wasn't pretty, with her shining black hair and her emerald eyes, she was quite beautiful. I wanted to assure her that she wasn't as ugly as she made herself out to be, so I lifted Aileen chin and then kissed her on the lips.

"I think those who say you're not beautiful are completely blind."

Her green eyes started to fill up with tears as she ran out the door crying. I wanted to call out to her, but my mind seemed sidetrack. There was a strange tingling feeling on my scarred lips from when I kissed her. It wasn't a bad tingle, in fact it felt good, but what could it have meant? I had never gotten this from any other girl, so why her? What could it mean?

* * *

So what do you think so far? Please R&R.


	4. The Kiss

Okay, next chapter.

* * *

I decided to try to find Aileen who was staying along with the others for the week's party. I came across the guest room as a came across a tall, broad guardsman with a missing hand.

"I'd like to speak with Lady Aileen MacKenzie."

The guardsman gave me an inquisitive look before stepping back.

"Be quick." he spoke.

I went in and opened the door. Aileen was sitting on her bed and sprung up in surprise. She crossed her arms and looked away as I approached. It seemed she was uncomfortable to talk, but I had to get this out of the way.

"I wanted to talk to you." I spoke, "Its about that kiss we shared."

"Umm well that," Aileen said clearing her throat nervously. "I um... We should talk about the kiss and how we felt about it." she said speaking up.

It was then that I started to get nervous, scratching the back of my head, trying to sum up how I felt.

"Well, when I kissed you, I don't know, I felt a strange tingling sensation going throughout my body... Is that a good sign?"

"I wouldn't know. A boy never kissed me before." she said blushing.

"Well, whatever it was... I didn't dislike it."

"Do you care to remind me what I may have missed in that kiss?" she said being daring.

A couple of strands of her black hair fell in her face. I had never been so nervous around a girl before, but those big green eyes of hers drew me in closer and close until finally his lips reached hers. Once more, I felt a tingling rush in my lips and all the way through my body. It felt wonderful.

After we let go, we both turned a deep red in our faces.

"I'll... I'll be off then." I then started to walk away, still blushing red

"Um Vailean? I have one question though."

I stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Even if you didn't have those scars, would you still have picked me?" she asked with her voice quivering a bit.

It was then I realized the weight of the situation. In the past, I had often treated courtship as nothing more than a game, but now it was turning serious as this was no ordinary girl and this was not only my feelings, but her's as well. Now I understood the reason why Aileen cried and ran away from me; she was afraid of rejection, just like I was when I got my scars. I didn't want her to feel alone. I wanted her to know someone cared.

I lifted her chin, looked into her eyes, and spoke.

"I was a fool not to see something special about you. If I had truly gotten to know you, I would've picked you instantly."

A smile came across her face as she threw her arms around me and started kissing me passionately. It was quite surprising, but I didn't pull back, only savored the moment and kissed Aileen back with the same passion.

* * *

What did you think? Please R&R


	5. Meeting Bryant and Cecelia

Here's the next chapter and boy was it confusing. If I were given the chance to do another roleplay based fanfiction again, I'd probably turn it down. I'd like to thank Lady Cougar Trombone and fictionlover94 for lending me their characters.

* * *

Aileen and I decided to spend some time together and talk. I found out she had a brother named Gavin and sisters eight and under and that all her life she had been preparing to become a bride for her future husband.. I told her about how I, living as an only child, was pampered by my parents to be the best son I could be as heir of the Macintosh family. We seemed to be starting to get along nicely. It was then we noticed Aileen's one handed guardsman talking to the blind girl I met earlier at the party. From the looks of things, they seemed to have known each other for quite some time. We decided to go over and pay the two a visit.

"Hey, mind if I join you for a bit?" I asked the both of them.

The one handed guard, named Bryant nodded, gesturing to his left side while he lifted Cecelia from his lap and set her down on his right.

"Who's there?" Cecelia asked, hearing people sit down.

"Just young Macintosh and Lady Aileen, no need to fret Cee." Bryant said to her.

"Oh, okay."

As I sat down, I started to wonder how a one handed man and a twelve year old blind girl would become friends.

"So, Bryant, how did you and Cecelia meet?"

"I help around the village, doin' odd jobs no one else would do, and I began helping Cecelia's father." said Bryant, "I was seventeen, a year from being discharged from the army and she was nine. Helped around, and she and I were lonely, so we talked occasionally. I actually made myself more outcasted when I defended her from some older boys who thought it'd be funny to try and trap her like some animal. We've been friends since."

"Everybody started ignoring me when I was about three or four, when my mum stopped bringing me to the castle, trusting Dad enough to watch me." Cee said, with either sadness or angry, no one could tell. "She stopped trusting him when I wound up in the woods. After that, I was about five, so a year or two later, the other kids, not necessarily my age, began harassing me, because they thought I was a stupid animal,"

"That is terrible, no child should be treated in such ways. That's inhuman to my people," said Aileen, who seemed quite angered that someone would hurt someone else like that.

Cecelia shrugged, not really knowing a life any different.

"The harassment is at least just amongst the children, my age and a little older. Bryant's harassed and bullied by older people too."

"I have to envy you, Cecilia." I spoke, "Despite what you've went through, you turned out okay. I think its made you much wiser beyond your years. Someone like me who's been spoilt since birth wouldn't know how to deal with a stubbed toe... or a burnt face."

I couldn't felt but feel a little self-conscious after saying that.

"A peasant's life is hard. A disfigured one's is even harder." Cecelia shrugged.

"I feel terrible for you two." said Aileen starting to tremble some, a sensitive woman she was.

Cee went into a thoughtful mode, then spoke.

"Do you want to go over to Bryant's house? It smells weird, but it's homey anyways."

"Yer the only one who can smell it," Bryant said.

"I can't help it if someone or something smells weird in there!" Cee said.

I thought about it. It would be interesting to see how an everyday peasant lives.

"Well, there's not much to do in this castle, so I'll join ye."

Bryant scooped Cecelia up and over his shoulder, where she did a death grip on his shirt.

"Follow me," said Bryant.

We began to leave the castle. The road was quite scenic with the wide open space and stars in the sky.

"It's...a bit crazy there. Other than the three older adults, Bryant's the oldest be _a lot_," Cee said, "There's the twins, though I suppose they aren't that young...And then there's wee, little Aidan, and the girls in the middle, Jamie, Jean, and Lindsay, in that order. Bryant's parents aren't home too often, so we probably won't see them. And his grandmother is a bit...odd. I think she was adopted from some other land or was found in the woods but Bryant thinks it's funny. See! He's laughing now! Shut up!' Cee said, playfully slapping the big man's back as he chuckled.

"How close are we, Bryant? I've never travelled from the castle to your house before," Cee huffed out as Bryant pulled her a bit to keep her from falling off.

"Not far, I can see me brothers, they must be back from training," Bryant said.

We finally got to the little cottage as Bryant opened the door. Bryant opened the door as we were let into the small rustic house with a small fireplace and eating space. We were then greeted by Bryant's twin brothers.

"Who's your new friends?" the broader twin sneered, while the other continued walking, hoping to get some dinner/lunch before the others devoured it.

The broader twin was smaller than Bryant, but definitely bigger than I was. He had black hair and dark features. He also was dressed in rags and was rather dirty. His twin fared no better, being quite portly and had a look of constant hunger on his face.

The thinner twin gave her a closer look at Aileen who was next to Bryant.

"Well, well, did you finally land yourself a lady Bryant? Or is she another misfit like that one?" The boy said cockily, pointing at Cee as Bryant set her down.

"I can still globber you, even if yer military and I missin' a hand." Bryant called out the twin and chased him.

"Do I look that much out of place?" Aileen asked me.

I looked at her. Aileen's dress was pretty, but simple at the same time, maybe it was the dark dusty pink color.

"You're probably just pretty." Cee said.

Just then, three little girls came running in excitement.

"BRYANT!" They shouted as all three of them tackled Bryant cheerfully.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one with girl appeal." I chuckled.

Bryant chuckled, the girls had barely moved him a centimeter, and peeled off of him.

"Who's she?" the eldest asked pointing to Aileen.

"Who's he?" the middle one asked pointing to me.

"I forgot who she is." the youngest said, pointing to Cee, who was at the door.

"She's Aileen, Jamie, the one whose mother sought me out. He's Vailean, Lord Macintosh's son, Jean. And she's Cecelia, remember Lindsay?" Bryant told all of them, at the same time introducing them. The girls all nodded. The eldest was about seven and the youngest four or five.

"Why hello," an old lady said, holding a boy between a year and fourteen months old in her arms, "I think there's some soup left. Bryant, you can introduce me later, get Aidan to his nap. Cecelia, nice to see you again."

The old woman grabbed Cecelia's hand and the two walked off.

As Aileen and I settled ourselves in, he three girls were playing with some clay figurines, the twins finishing their soup, and Bryant was placing Aidan on the smallest blanket that looked the most comfortably. Cee and the old lady had disappeared.

"Oh those girls are awfully cute and sweet." said Aileen "It makes me wish that I'm going to have a big family one day. I want 3 of each: 3 girls and 3 boys."

"Careful what ye wish for," Bryant said, handing Aileen and I two bowls with soup he had to wrestle with the fatter twin to get.

Bryant's grandmother and Cee returned. The grandmother had a cane that she used to whack the fat twin over the head with.

"Ye have chores before ye must return go do them, ye too," she said, pointing her cane at the cocky one.

The twins ran out, and the old lady whacked Bryant on the head. There was a dull thud.

"Uh, ow?" he said, playing along.

"Never worked on this lad, head's to thick. But he was more obedient than Ego and Glutton," grandmother said, stating the twins' nicknames.

"Do ye know when mother will be back, grandmother?" Bryant asked.

"No, but they'll be back soon I know." said grandmother as she handed both Aileen and I our soups.

Cee was sitting by Aidan, who had crawled into her lap and fallen asleep. Lindsay and Jamie were watching Ego and Glutton while Jean had come over to the older kids.

As I was eating my soup, Jean, the middle girl, crawled up to me, and pointed to his face.

"Are you like Bryant?" she asked innocently.

The little girl obviously didn't mean to offend, but I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious about my face.

"No, Jean. He got those in a fire after saving a child. I lost me hand in a fight with those crazy Britains."

Now it made more sense. She was asking if I was a soldier or not.

"You were brave? You're my hero," Jean said, as she threw her arms around me to hug.

I certainly wasn't expecting a hug and that moment. Aileen hugged me too. I felt a bit proud having been admired.

"We should probably get ye back Aileen, and ye too Vailean." Bryant said. The girls were gone to play with some friends, the twins had gone back to training, and Cee was awkwardly playing with Aidan, "I'll let yer mother know yer here Cee. Ye can keep up with Aidan while grandmother...does whatever she does when we aren't here. Come along, yer mother'll have me head, Lady Aileen."

After finishing our soups, we followed Bryant back to the castle.

* * *

Sorry if this isn't my best work. Please R&R.


	6. The Monster I Nearly Let Myself Become

Okay, luckily I've had a little more enthusiasm with this chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Aileen and I arranged to meet each other again for some more sword fighting practice the next day. I waited for her in the training room as I swung my sword to try to exorcise my scarred arm for our practice fight. I then heard someone running towards the room through the doorway. It was Aileen and her face was red from crying and her hair was coming out of its braid.

I went over to her, worried about what had happened.

"Aileen, what's the matter?"

"A friend of my mother's died and she just got the news. She never knew about us and... and... She arranged me to get married to her friends son."

She then bursts into tears, rubbing her face into my scarred chest. I didn't know how to handle the news; someone who I had just started to have feelings for was getting married to someone else. I wrapped Aileen in my arms.

Then something came to my mind. As stupid as this idea was, I knew I had to try.

"Stay here, Aileen, I'm going to go talk to your mother."

"I can't... I can't back out of this." said Aileen as she continued to cry into her dress, "My mother had raised me to listen and to do everything correctly. She would never change her mind."

"Just stay here." I told her as I went off to look for Aileen's mother.

I walked out of the room when I finally encountered Aileen's mother looking over some papers.

"Lady MacKenzie, there's something I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes, what do you wish to speak about?"

I became nervous as I tried to speak. Never have I felt so anxious as I have now.

"Its about yer daughter's arranged marriage. I know you've been preparing her for sometime now, but what if, just hypothetically, she were to have the heart for... someone else instead?"

"Impossible. I've been training her for this moment. Been keeping the boys away for her for quite sometime.

"what could that...?" she said looking up at me with astonishment, "Aren't you Lord Macintoshs son?"

"I am," I replied, "And your daughter loves me and I love her."

A look of astonishment and worry came across Lady MacKenzie's face.

"Now how is that possible? I've been scaring off boys for the past 4 years. Besides, backing out would be a terrible idea."

"Well you haven't scared me off."

"Even if I didn't scare you off its to late. She's getting married Saturday morning. I've had this planned for a long time. I can't... We can't... back out that would be a disgrace to the MacKenzie clan. It could jeopardize my other daughters marriages when it's there turn."

"How would not having your daughter make her own choice, let alone, make her choice to be with the son of a lord jeopardize anything?"

"Listen I would love for her to marry for love and a lords son is a thrilling prospect. But the man she is to marry has been arranged since she was young. You can't back out if you don't have anybody to replace her."

I couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make me look like a bigger fool than I did in front of Lady MacKenzie. My tongue had gone numb. I didn't want to lose Aileen, but I just didn't know what else to say.

Then heard Jamie and Aileen worried over something. I ran over to them to try to figure out what was wrong.

"Aileen, Jamie, what's wrong?"

"CeeCee, bad boys hit and kick her...," Jamie said, nearly hysterical.

I couldn't be happening. Cecelia, the little blind girl I met not long ago being hurt. That was when Bryant came in. I ran over to him.

"Bryant, is Cecelia alright?"

He nodded, but solemnly.

"They kicked hard round the head, knocked her out...took her away, they did. Mother said...said...so I wouldn't be...hysterical," Bryant muttered, tears finally leaking out into his stubbly beard. "She's lost a vast majority of her memory. From the way she's acting and speaking, she's lost around nine years worth of memories."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They hurt her that badly. Who in their right mind would hurt a sweet little blind girl like this? I started to fume with anger and ran out of the room. Those boys were going to pay for what they did and I was going to give it to them.

I marched out of the castle and into the peasant's area where I had spotted the boys who had hurt Cee. I grabbed one of them and held him to my scarred, grimacing face.

"You think its funny to hurt a blind girl until she loses consciousness and almost all of her memory?"

"PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!" demanded the boy.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TRYING TO HURT SOMEONE LIKE THAT?"

"PLEASE, SIR, WE DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"She's crazy!" piped up the eldest one still there, "she bit...well, she bit one of us. He's gone now, but she did, she he threw her off and we attacked the feral beast!"

They called her a feral beast. That made my blood really start to boil as I threw the boy in my arms into a puddle of mud. Two of the five boys ran off crying to their mothers as the three just froze in fear. Grandmother came out with her cane.

"You!" 'Whack!' The twelve-years-old fled.

"You!" 'WHAM!' The thirteen-year-old stumbled away.

"And you!" 'CRACK!' The boy in the puddle fell again, then got up and ran.

It was then I saw my reflection in the puddle. The angry expression made my scarred face look even more hideous than usual, but it wasn't my scars or the grimace on my face that scared me; it was the realization that I had let myself become the very thing I hated in trying to hurt someone over rage.

"Are ye a'right, Vailean?" grandmother asked.

I started to cover my face in shame.

"I'm a monster."

"No yer not," she said, "come in, have a cuppa tea. Calming tea."

The old woman lead me inside so that I might cool my nerves.

* * *

So what did you think? Please R&R


	7. Running Away

Okay, only about two more chapters and I'll be done with this puppy. Start reading.

* * *

Several days had passed. Aileen was to be married, but no word on when she was going to was ever brought up. Cecelia was slowly starting to gain back some of her memory, though now seemed to have the mental capacity of a four year old. We would have her come and visit the castle where I would come to entertain her and help her get her memories back. One day as I was entertaining her with my lyre, Aileen came into the castle with worry on her face.

"Aileen, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong I just feel like somethings off. Like I should be somewhere, either way keep playing," she said gesturing me to play more.

It was then the sound of wedding bells in the distance.

"Jingle, jingle, jingle." Cee laughed.

That was when Aileen gasped.

"I was suppose to get married today!"

Then Aileen started to laugh and when she laughed she snorted some.

"What's so funny?" asked Macintosh. "I thought you didn't want to get married."

"I don't I just remembered. I'm going to miss the wedding," she said smiling. "I'm not getting married today after all."

"But you're still going to need to get married." said Macintosh, "What will you do until then?"

"What?" she said stopping to breath. "I don't know, but I had just avoided getting married to somebody I didn't love. It feels good to know that I'm NOT doing what everybody is expecting of me."

"Ye can always elope...," Bryant said quietly.

"Elope?" I asked, "But that would mean we'd have to leave our family and friends behind."

"Me grandmother wished she had."

"Had she fallen in love too?" asked Aileen to him.

Bryant nodded.

"How will your grandmother help us?" I asked in confusion.

"She can hide ye, ye don' have to hide fer long. Jus' long enuff ter marry and then come back. He can be Lord and you his lady."

It was then Cee crawled along the wall, knocking on it before stopping.

"Here."

I couldn't believe it. Cecelia, despite being blind, found one of the castle's secret passage ways. This was the perfect chance to escape when no one was looking. I got out hooded cloaks for everyone and opened the secret passage way.

"Are you coming, Aileen?"

Aileen seemed a little nervous about sneaking out, but decided to come along. Bryant grabbed Cee and went in as Aileen and I followed suit. It was dark and damp through the passage way, but none of it scared me.

"Where does this go?" asked Bryant.

"Its this way." I said, remembering the passages I was shown by my parents as a child.

"Where does it lead too?" asked Aileen.

"It leads out back beyond the moat." I replied, "We're almost there."

"Would we run into anybody?" she asked .

"This is only used in escape during invasions, so we'll be fine."

I opened the doorway as a row of thistles blocked our way.

"Those were planted to keep invaders from getting in. I'll cut them away so none of you will get hurt."

I got out my sword and started hacking away at the thistles

"Where do we go from here?" I heard Aileen whisper to Bryant.

"We go by me house. If grandmother's not there, I'll take ye where she probably is. If not...we shall see."

After I got the thistles cleared out, we all snuck out from the castle, making sure no one had spotted us. After we escaped, we went over to Bryant's cottage and knocked on the door, where we were greeted by Jean.

"Hello Jean," I greeted, "is your grandmother home?"

Jean nodded as grandmother speared at the door. She blinked.

"Bryant? Please tell you haven't kidnapped them."

"No grandmother," Bryant sighed. Cee had fallen asleep in Bryant's arms.

"We came on our own." I said as I walked inside the house and took my hood off.

"I figured lad, I wasn't sure if Bryant had kidnapped young Cecelia here or not."

"Grandmother!"

"What are ye here for anyhow?" Grandmother asked, sending Jean away. Bryant told the whole story.

"So will you help us?" asked Bryant.

"Aye, I could. 'Tis a walk, but no' many venture there,"grandmother said.

Later, she started leading the way into the forest.

"Where is it?" asked Aileen whispering.

"Deep in the forest, we'll be there in an hour's time. Thankfully, me son's home, so I don' feel bad about leaving the wee ones. Though I do wonder how Cecelia will react to it..."

"What's going to happen?" asked Aileen in a hushed voice.

Aileen seemed a bit concerned, she probably had never been this far into the forest before. Frankly, neither have I.

"Ye'll hide there 'till I come back for ye. Hopefully, I shall have a way fer to go to the MacGuffin land."

"Here we are," grandmother said.

Bryant set Cee down a log. There was a creek, and by the creek was a stone with some flowers in front.

"Aww this is pretty," said Aileen looking around like a little girl.

Grandmother rubbed the stone, smiling in an affectionate way.

"I will be back, I'll take ye myself if I can' get help from me son."

I realized that this place must've been a gravesite, perhaps for someone that grandmother loved in her lifetime.

Cee was sitting on the log when she slipped off. She slightly banged her templeon the headstone, right the devastating blow had befallen her.

I gasped and ran over to her making sure she was okay. It was then Cecelia started to wake up and, somehow, started to remember things.

"Where's my blindfold?"

I was a bit confused as to how a blow to the head like that would cause someone to remember things after having another previous blow to the head, but I digress.

"And where are...ow...ow...overload.._way_ too much...," Cee muttered, clutching her head and curling up into the fetal position.

Bryant stiffened.

_"Hide, NOW!" _he ordered, grabbing Cee. Before she could squeal, he covered her mouth and hid behind some nearby boulders.

I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't want to risk finding out. I grabbed Aileen's hand and we both hid behind the same bouler.

"S-Surely they didn't-"

SMACK!

"SILENCE ALBY, WE'VE BEEN HERE ALONG WITH BRYAN! This is the most logical place. The villagers still fear it."

It was Bryant's twin brothers. I had no idea why they were here, but it most likely was to cause trouble.

"But, Maurus, this place is-DON'T HIT ME AGAIN!"

"Maybe great-uncle Boyd died here, but that' was nearly seventy years ago. Bedsides, he was blind, a freak just like that girl Bryant befriended. And _she_ got lost, here and didn't die, did she Ably?"

I could feel my blood start to boil just hearing Maurus say such a horrible thing, but I knew not to let my anger get to me.

"No..." said Alby hesitantly, "but why did you attack her, I still don't get it."

"Because people like her, our brother, are liabilities, and should be dealt with like the useless animals they are. Ye know-where are ye goin' Alby? COWARD!"

Maurus ran after Alby until both disappeared

"'Tis clear..." Bryant whispered, "Looks like Alby finally grew a backbone..."

"I should've bit Maurus harder," Cee huffed, crossing her arms.

I came out, frustrated after what heard from Maurus before.

"Its makes me angry that someone would be so spiteful to someone just for being different."

"Aye, Maurus has always had...a superior attitude. Alby's a wimp. Though he may have finally 'stood-up' fer his beliefs."

I sighed, "I use to be quite prideful once, but I never took out spite on innocent people like that."

"Bein' prideful and being...superior are two different things. But I'll kill him firs' chance I ge'. Father? Tha' was quick..."

We turned around. Bryant's father had appeared out of the shrubbery.

"I will get ye out, follow me. We must to the other side of the forest." And he led the way.

"Head on back, Bryant. I've got it from here.

Bryant nodded and ran off. We followed Bryant's father over to a boat on the lake. I helped Aileen and Cecelia onto the boat and the boat began rowing off into the mist.

* * *

So what do you think? Please R&R.


	8. The Wedding and Consummation

Okay, I decided to rate this story T mostly for this chapter. Don't worry, nothing too crude. If it still bothers you, you can skip it.

* * *

We sat in the boat on the lake for quite some time; hours perhaps. As we finally approached land, Bryant's father, Harold, pulled the boat up onto a small cove by a rickety old house. He knocked on the door. A tiny, old man with the whitest hair I had ever seen, opened the door.

"Harold! Wha' brings ye here to me abode? And who are these?" he asked, looking over at me, Aileen, and Cee. Though Cee was rather close as she was behind Harold.

"I'm Vailean of the Macintosh clan." I spoke, "Lady Aileen and I are eloping."

The old man blinked, but shrugged. He beckoned us in his house.

"Uncle, I actually need to go. Ye. An take care of business here. Don' worry, I'll be back, but possibly under different...circumstances," Harold said, getting back into the boat and rowing away.

"Come on in, and we will discuss what ye wish ter do," the uncle said as Harold was returning to the open water. The uncle realized that Cee needed help and lead her in.

"Yer welcome lad. Now, what exactly are yer plans? I'm Harold, me nephew is named after me." said the old man.

Two Harolds. Not like that was going to be confusing or anything. We followed old Harold into the house.

"So why do ye two wish to elope?" asked old Harold.

"Aileen here is engaged to another man she doesn't know or want to be involved with, so she and I decided we would get married in secret."

"Alright. We'll just go to the church. But do ye wish ter marry in...nice outfits?"

Aileen looked down at her dark pink dress before shrugging. "It doesn't bother me."

"I'm fine just as is." I replied; I didn't need any special clothes to get married.

"So you can do it now?" asked Aileen, who looked quite excited about getting eloped as I was.

"Not here. Foller me to the church. Come along lass," old Harold said, taking Cee's hand and they led the way, "Now, I shall wait fer news of what to do next. Lass, come with me."

"I'm Cecelia," Cee said, as old Harold apparently didn't know.

We later went to a small church where we had a small ceremony performed. Afterwords, we left happy and newly wed.

"Yow know my mother was right, I did get married today," Aileen said smiling. "But I go married to somebody I love."

"And I couldn't be any happier." I said taking my new bride's hand.

Aileen giggled before turning to confusion; the same sort of confusion I was feeling asking now that we were married, what to do now? As we were returning home to old Harold's house, we heard something in the distance.

"Do ye hear anything?" old Harold asked Cecelia.

"I hear...a boat...I think."

A boat rowed up to the shore and it soon became apparent who it was. Bryant, his father, Harold Junior, and a few others not seen.

"Well now, how is the whole family?" asked old Harold, walking over to the.

"Uh..in good health," Bryant said. It be ones obvious what's behind him when he gets out, along with his father. His whole family...minus one.

"We've told yet parents yer fine, Cee," Bryant said.

"We'll go inside an' discuss what we're goin' ter do," Bryant said.

Young Harold shrugged as his wife, mother,and four youngest children went inside. His two sons, Bryant and Alby, remained.

"Ye can stay...or we can find ye a place ter stay," Harold Junior said to Aileen and I, "Not ferever, of course."

"I do have one question," said Aileen as she turned to me. "How exactly are your parents going to react to you being married?"

"Not sure." I said. "All I know is its not going to be pretty."

I'm sure my parents wouldn't be too upset like Aileen's mother probably would, but it still worried me quite a bit.

"I don't know, either. Though we should talk to them."

"They'll probably find out anyways, so there's no point in hiding it." I replies.

"Today then?"

"'Tis already late, and I is not comfortable with traveling the waters at night. We'll rest, then leave ferst thing in the mornin'," old Harold said.

We decided to stay the night at old Harold's house. There was an upstairs and a downstairs. Cee and all of Bryant's younger siblings, excluding Alby, slept upstairs. Harold Senior said he was going to stay at church. Late into the night, when young Harold and his wife were sleeping, grandmother began talking to us.

"So Bryant told me, Aileen, that ye were curious about me own almost elopement."

Aileen nodded. Frankly, I was a bit curious as well.

"I had just turned seventeen, and me brother, Boyd,was approaching his fourteenth. A friend of mine, Duncan, and I had begun to fall in love a year before. He was a year older than I. Me parents didn't mine, in fact, they _loved_ him. His parents didn' like me...or me brother. Before they were tier move away, he offered to have us elope. We could even bring Boyd...but, alas, I knew it would hurt me parents, so I declined. I never saw him again, tradegy struck a year later, and I wish I had gone," she told her tale, and tears were leaking out of her eyes. Bryant sniffed too.

"What happened to your brother?" I asked, hoping he wasn't being too insensitive.

"Nobody knows if it were an accident, suicide, or..._murder_. Ye see, he was blind after an accident when he was ten. He was persecuted like poor Cecelia, maybe worse, maybe not. That's why I love her so, but she doesn't know, she doesn't even know this story...but, after his death, and he died in the clearing in the forest, where ye were and where Cecelia was found all those years ago after she got lost, me family moved here to MacGuffin land. I married and had me only son, Harold. We moved back to Macintosh land and me old home when Harold was four. But we left because me parents felt it would help me through the tough times, and it did."

"Aye, 'tis sad. The saddest things I ever went through. Unfortunately, I 'twas the one that found him. A bloody blow to the head and face down in the water..."

Aileen sobbed a little harder at that, she was usually in tune with her feelings. But now after the course of events in her life she wasn't much in control anymore.

"'Tis sorry that ye had to hear such a sad tale, and on yer wedding day! But I ask you,_ do not tell Cecelia." _

We nodded, keeping our promise.

"I bid ye goodnight, or however good it can get, Bryant, why don't ye join yet brother, I'll go be with the little ones." Grandmother climbed the rickety stairs to finally go to sleep.

"Should we go to bed?" asked Aileen.

"Sure." I replied. "Since we're married now, we can sleep together. Don't worry, we won't do anything unless if you want it."

"Wha..." popped out of her mouth. That was when her eyes widened as she realized what the wedding night was for. Her face turned red again for like the 1000th time that day. "Um, well, I uh..." her words started to stumble out, "What exactly do you want?"

"I just want you to be happy is all."

"Doesn't matter to me," she said actually meaning it.

I thought about it a bit, which was when some of my more devilish thoughts came to my ming.

"Well, if you want to fool around a bit, we could."

"Okay,'' she said her voice squeaked some.

"Alright then."

I didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time, I couldn't lie to Aileen's about my wants and needs. I too felt a little nervous about this night as I took her hand and escorted her to the room we were going to be staying in, but I tried not to show it. After closing the door, Aileen slipped out of her dress; she body was quite beautiful to look at. I started to unpin his kilt.

"I hope the rest of my scars don't disturb you."

"I'm alright," she said sitting down on the bed.

I let his kilt drop to the floor and walked over and lay down next to Aileen on the bed. I brushed Aileen's hair back.

"You look beautiful as usual." I smiled

She giggled before kissing me, resting her arms on my shoulders.

As I kissed her and rubbed against her, I started to feel myself slowly going inside her. Aileen gasped into the kiss before she closed her eyes letting me continue.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" I asked in concern.

"No," she said looking up at me. "I'm alright..."

Being reassured, I continued, being sure not to hurt Aileen. Finally we broke apart sweaty and Aileen winced a little.

"I love you, you know that right?" she spoke.

"I know." I spoke, a little shaky, "I love you to."

"Are you alright?" she said whispering.

"I'm alright." I spoke.

She sighed and snuggled up next to me. I smiled looking down at her as she rested on my chest before I too decided to close my eyes for the night.

* * *

Okay, one more chapter to go. Please R&R.


	9. Returning Home

Okay, this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The next morning Aileen and I were heading back home. The boat trip back to Macintosh land took longer than it had last time because Harold Junior went to the docks instead of the small, hidden coves.

"Ye'll have ter go on yer own here. I need ter get the boat back."

We looked across the lake as he rowed away. Aileen turned to me looking a little troubled.

''So now we face your parents."

"Yes." I said, a little scared myself, "But we still have each other right now, so lets do this together."

"Your mother doesn't hate me right? She won't be upset that I married her only child without her present right? Your father won't be as upset as she will right? I'm nervous, sick, and kinda scared,"

Tears streamed her green eyes, and she had her hand over her mouth in worry. I held Aileen to my scarred body and stroked her hair to comfort her.

"I can take care of me parents; they're no bother. It's your mother I worry about."

She sniffled and looked up at me, before letting out a short laugh.

"I already went against my mothers back and got married. I'm pretty sure she's ready for me to move out."

She let her tears run out silently and buried her face in my chest. I held Aileen's hand in assurance.

"Lets do this together."

We marched forward into Macintosh land. It wasn't long before we reached the double doors of my home castle. My parents were just through those doors and both stood up in astonishment.

"Vailean, my son!"

My mother ran over to me and threw his arms around my body.

"You had yer father and I worried sick. Where have you been?"

That was when Aileen burst into a mixture of fear and tears.

"'m so SORRY for makingeverybodyworried!"

Both my parents blinked in confusion, not understanding a word she had just said.

"Aileen and I have eloped, mum and dad." I replied to make things more clear.

"You did WHAT?" asked my father in shock.

"Dad, there was no other choice. Aileen was about to get married to someone she barely knew and... and we love one another." I spoke as I pulled Aileen into my arms.

"You married her when she was already betrothed?" said my mother, who seemed more amazed than upset.

"We had no other choice." I said, "It was either marry her now or lose her to someone she barely knew."

"I have to admit I'd rather have you marry for love. But why not come to us? I could have surely talked to Lady MacKenzie, we knew each other since we were little girls."

"I din't think you would've approved." I replied.

"Of course I would approve!" said my mother, "I want you to marry for love rather then arrange it. Why do you think I didn't want to you to go to compete for Merida's hand 6 months ago? I'm so happy for you!"

She then threw herself around me in a giant bear hug. I felt a little embarrassed having my mother hugging me so much.

"Alright, mum, that's enough."

"Oh hush," she said coming over to Aileen and hug her. She was muttering something about welcome to the family.

"So what do we do about Lady MacKenzie?" I asked.

"I'd for her to stay mad, never liked her me self." said my father to my mother before taking a glance at Aileen.

"I'll talk to her. After all she can't stay mad forever." my mother replied.

"I hope yer right." I said, "Poor Aileen has been worrying he head over all this."

"Who was she supposed to get married to?" asked my mother, "Was it that knight from her clan? I'm glad you got her out of that situation, she would have been in a pickle."

"Well I don't know what her groom was like, so I didn't think it was best for her to marry someone she didn't know."

That was when Lady Mackenzie came in through the double doors. Aileen looked more worried as she stood close to me.

"Lady Mackenzie," I spoke with my arm around Aileen, "I'm sure you're pretty upset with me kidnapping your daughter and all, but listen; she didn't want to get married to this guy in the first place."

Lady Mackenzie stood there looking at Aileen first. Then she turned her head to me not even bothering to listen to what I was saying. They looked like fools just waiting for Aileen expecting her to be running late.

"Did you really get married to my daughter?" her voice was quiet.

"Yes." I sighed.

She pursed her lips.

"Fine. She's married already." she spat, "I can just tell her betrothal that she had skipped the wedding to marry another man. Aileen MacKenzie I don't expect you back anytime soon."

Lady Mackenzie stormed off. That was when Aileen started to cry again for the 5th time. Was she really disowned by her own mother? I saw the pain in Aileen's eyes, so I pulled her into my embrace.

"Come on, Aileen. You have a family with us now."

"She'll be okay, she's just upset," said Lady Macintosh embracing the both of us. "After all this was last minute and everything."

Aileen cried some of what was last of her tears as she hugged me.

I couldn't help but feel a little responsible for making her mother upset. After all, he was the reason she left to get married and now Aileen's mother had left her.

"I've never had her this mad at me before," Aileen whispered as she hugged me tightly.

I held her tight as I started to sing softly into her ear.

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan_

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic_

_Do thir, dileas fhein_

_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn_

_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire_

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og_

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_

Time had passed and Lady MacKenzie would eventually welcome Aileen back into her arms. Aileen and I had many children together and we've lived happily ever since. I've certainly changed into a better man than I once was.

* * *

For those of you who are wondering, yes, that song was _Noble Maiden Fair_ from the movie itself. Sorry the end had to come so short. Please R&R.


End file.
